erudite_talesfandomcom-20200214-history
Kesuma
The isles of Kesuma (flower) is a small collection of tropical islands part of the greater island chain of the South Nautilus Isles. Notably, it is inhabited by Clan Permulaan. Geography Kesuma itself consists of a single large island with a chain of smaller islands directly west of it. Off the coastline are numerous limestone formations while the main island consists of marshes and swamps with sparse vegetation. Kesuma has a constant temperature year round, but food is scarce. Mammals have shrunk due to island dwarfism while reptiles have grown to enormous sizes. Ecosystem Flora *Cooksonia - A land plant that produces spores *Unicorntail - A yellow, horsetail like plant *Asparagus tree - A large tree with a tip that resembles an asparagus, hence its name. *Ledakan tree - The Ledakan tree is one of the most unusual plants on the island found only in isolated patches, although it is highly common near Mt. Bara. Their fruit contains hydrogen and a mixture of other combustible gases - when ignited with a flame, the fruit explodes releasing seeds. The blast is powerful enough to shatter stone, and the fruit is often weaponized by Clan Permulaan. Fauna *Butanaga - A blind dragon-like creature with six legs and a deadly, venomous bite *Ulartikus - A giant legless rat *Hederellid - A colonial animal that consists entirely of exoskeleton tubes. *Ammonite - A marine invertebrate that lives on the beaches of Kesuma. *Bolaphant - An herbivorous spherical creature that hops around. The creature has a trunk as well as large ears, and they are commonly hunted by the Butanaga. *Meruap - An amphibious creature that has no symmetry. Rather, it appears as a large, amorphous blob with vague anatomical features resembling a frog. It attacks by leaping and crushing its prey. They dwell mostly in the swamps, waiting to ambush its prey. *Stegodd - A small herbivore which resembles an elephant. Sometimes tamed and hunted by members of Clan Permulaan. *Trogodon - A flying bird-like creature with sharp teeth. The grey-colored females are scavengers, stealing food from wherever they can. The bright red males are aggressive, and will actively compete with other species for food. Towns Shinereach Shinereach is a colonial settlement established by the Polvora Empire. It is atrading hub where foreigners trade goods with the natives. The settlement is only a recent establishment as most of its inhabitants live in tents. Only a single permanent construct is found in Shinereach - a town hall crafted from the unique trees that grow in the area. Shinereach is not entirely self-sufficient because it still relies on trading with both the natives and from Polvora itself to maintain its supplies. Points of interest Mt. Bara An active volcano located in the direct center of the island, Mt. Bara is the highest point in Kesuma. Surrounding the base of the mountain are ash covered plains, and the sky in this area is covered and soot. A series of stairs circles the volcano, leading to the Temple of Bara. The colossus Kadala resides in the main chamber. However, in a secret antechamber at the heart of the volcano is hidden the Mask of Bara. Mt. Dirgankasa The tallest mountain on the island, located along at a mountain range that connects to Mt. Bara. It is covered in snow year round due to its altitude, and the Sky Temple sits at its summit, where the colossus Nazara resides. Biasa Marshes The Biasa Marshes are a great, swampy plain dotted with rocky outcroppings and the remains of an ancient, unknown city. Aji-Raja wanders these plains and guards Biasa Castle, the largest structure of this city. Hederellid Reef The Hederellid Reef is off the coast of Kesuma's southwestern coast. Here, Hiukan dwells. Idols of Kesuma The Idols of Kesuma consist of five grand statues. The main statue depicts Bara, the chief goddess of the Clan Permulaan pantheon. Surrounding the great statue of Bara are depictions of the four colossal guardians scattered across the island. These are depictions of the ancient colossi protecting the island of Kesuma. The idols themselves resemble humanoid constructs but with the heads of different animals. The four of them are arranged in a circle, standing on plinths surrounding the statue of Bara. Category:Khyorgan Category:Articles by User:Krayfish